Many modern programming languages require advanced editing and compiling software in order to edit, debug and compile source code. In some development environments, a software developer generally engages in several manual steps before testing new code. For example, in a typical development lifecycle, source code must be separately edited, compiled, and executed before debugging can commence. To enhance the task of software development, developers can develop software applications using an integrated development environment (IDE). An IDE is a software application that usually includes an editor, a compiler and/or interpreter, build automation tools, and a debugger. Examples of IDEs include the Xcode® IDE from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. and the Visual Studio® IDE from Microsoft Corp. of Redmond, Wash. The editor of an IDE includes features that facilitate moving between files and accessing related reference materials (e.g., an application programming interface (API) definition). The editor of the IDE also includes features that facilitate viewing and editing text data (e.g., source code or XML) that, when executed displays graphical content (e.g., representations of programming components such as data models or graphical user interface (GUI) components).
Data in computer program code can be variable data or constant data (e.g., literal data). Variables in program code typically include references to memory or register addresses that store data that may be programmatically manipulated during execution of the program code. Literal data is represented as an explicit value that is literally represented within the computer program code. For simple values this literal data may be easily interpreted. However for values that represent complex data, literal values within the program code may not be easily interpreted.